Mercuritris
Mercuritris is the main antagonist of Bakugan: Power of the Hearts. Information Programmed with cruelty of unimaginable levels, Mercuritris is the ultimate mechanical Bakugan. He is equipped with any possible kind of weapon and is almost untiring in battle. Reinforced shoulder blades grant him protection and his shields can withstand any barrage of attacks. Personality Mercuritris has no care for what happens to anything but himself. For all he cares, his own army could rot in the abyss of New Tartarus. His only goal is to rid the universe of non-cybernetic Bakugan and to repopulate it with his hordes of drones. History Mercuritris is fully restored in Dark Revival, Part 1. After interrupting a skirmish on the battle lines of the war, he spawns off six elite Bakugan; Pyrus Scyllium, Haos Amphion, Aquos Gunner Lockanoid, Subterra Techne, Darkus Nebulous Ziperator, and Ventus Astraeus. As his elites begin wreaking havoc, Mercuritris simply watches from a safe distance. After successfully ridding himself of his own lieutenants and fusing their powers with his own, Mercuritris is successfully upgraded into Terminal Mercuritris. 'Ability Cards' *'Dawn War Riot': Triples Mercuritris's power level and every opponent loses Mercuritris's gain. *'Darkened Shroud': Prevents the opponent from altering Mercuritris's G-Power. *'Hellion Thunder': Doubles Mercuritris's power level and prevents all players (including himself) from activating abilities. (Signature ability) *'Agony Exploder': Reverses the effects of the opponent's already used abilities. *'Shield Volley': Nullifies the opponent's abilities and renders their remaining abilities useless. *'Argon Riot': Every other Bakugan on the field loses 1000 Gs for every ability used by all sides. *'Necro-Modulator': Absorbs all power from non-Darkus Bakugan. *'Immobilize Letus': The opponent's Tartaronian Bakugan cannot do anything for the rest of the brawl. *'Black Gridlock': The opponent's support pieces are changed to operate on Mercuritris's side. *'Cruor Blizzard': Reduces every opponent Bakugan to 0 and prevents them from raising their resulting level. *'Metal Demolition': Subtracts 900 Gs from each opponent Bakugan and defeats any that go under his current power level. *'Malvinus Void': Any G-Power losses dealt to the opponent are doubled. *'Black Eternal': Only Darkus Bakugan are allowed at this battle. *'Kryos Nexus': The opponent's gate is frozen shut and they have half of their abilities removed from play. They also lose 500 Gs for every ability removed. *'Wrecker Ravage': The opponent's G-Power gains are turned into losses and tripled. Mercuritris can choose the opponent's next ability as well. *'Pain Realm': Every Bakugan besides Mercuritris loses quadruple of their base level. The G-Power lost cannot be restored and Mercuritris gains all the power lost. *'Chaos Orb Reboot': Repairs any and all damage dealt to Mercuritris in this round. Trivia *Mercuritris is often noted to look like a Titan version of Flytris, due to his shoulder blades and facial design. *Mercuritris's original name was Mercuritron. Weaknesses Mercuritris is indestructible, but if he makes a mistake in battle, there are a few flaws in his design to expose. *A strong enough blow into his shoulder pads can knock out his defensive abilities temporarily. *Mercuritris's Hellion Thunder ability can reduce his power greatly if he has to maintain its firepower longer than meant to be. Gallery Mercuritrisbakuform2.png|Mercuritris's original form Category:Bakugan Category:Antagonist Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Deceased